1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a locking device and particularly relates to a strap locking device for guitar straps and straps of other similar stringed instruments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the fastening of straps to objects, particularly a guitar strap to a guitar, many times, due to movement of the strap, the strap becomes loosened from the object to which it is attached. In the case of a guitar strap which goes across the shoulders of a player, when the strap comes unfastened from the button to which it is attached, the guitar is liable to fall and in many instances is damaged.
Presently, there are several means commercially available for locking a strap to a guitar, but they are complex and relatively expensive. In fact, one presently commercially available strap locking device requires removing of standard strap buttons from the object (guitar) to which the locking device is to be placed and then replacing with special fixtures of the locking device.